Atlantis: Between Heaven and Hell
by Flaming Author 22
Summary: The world bands together. The kingdom of Atlantis was mankind's last hope against the Grimm. Meanwhile Jaune just want's to make it through dinner until two crazy girls attempt to kidnap him for their own ends. One claims to be a demon and the other an angel. Can Yang save him? Inspired by Supernatural but NOT a crossover. Rating may change. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yep another new story. I plan on updating "Past and Present" and "To become free." soon and some of my older stories are being redone.**

 **I also have a few other story ideas in the works.**

 **Also, keep in mind this is NOT a crossover with Supernatural. I love that show and it partially inspired by it, but I will have my own twists and story line.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1: In the beginning.**

 _The kingdom of Atlantis wasn't always as we know it today. In fact, our entire world was vastly different just a few thousand years ago._

 _At first there were thousands of different Gods and Goddess roaming a bleak empty void. They each had their own powers and ability's and it wasn't uncommon for them to war against one another._

 _However, there were two that stood out from all the others in terms of power. Two who were unsatisfied living among petty deity's who waged war for a worthless empty void._

 _These two saw themselves as the true God and Goddess. The one who would create something big._

 _That something was our universe as we know it today._

 _The other saw herself as the perfect destroyer. The one who would purge all other into nothingness and create perfect darkness._

 _Sure, some of the others could create and make worlds, but they didn't last long before a rival God or Goddess would destroy that creation._

 _Together brother and sister plotted to wipe the others from existence._

 _Even with their immense power they couldn't do it alone. So, the God did what he did best and created something to help with their goal. Or rather four things._

 _Deep into the void well hidden from the others four angels were created._

 _They would be the first of many. The four original and most power angels. They would be known as archangels._

 _They were given names. Names to help show they were different despite being created by the same God and allowed to have a will of their own._

 _First came Michael and soon after Lucifer. After a short wait, Raphael and Gabriel emerged into creation._

 _It didn't take long for God's plan to start. With their overwhelming power, they waged war on the other so called God's and Goddesses._

 _Eons passed and more angels were created to help with the war effort. The archangels being the first in creation and in power were made God's lieutenants._

 _This new family was merciless in their purge. Slaughtering and smiting all who stood in their father's way._

 _Trust me when I say it was a pretty bleak sight._

 _After a small eternity, the war was seemingly over and the others were either dead or in hiding God's grand plan was about to go into effect._

 _With his sister in his shadow and legions of angels behind him he was going to start creation on a scale never before seen._

\- Qrow Branwen, scribe of God on the origins of universe, part one.

* * *

Jaune sat alone in a small restaurant staring lazily at the menu in front of him.

"Do you know what you would like? Or should I give you some time?"

A waitress who looked about his age asked him.

Something about this girl off put him in a way. She seemed overly friendly to him and he noticed her watching him like a hawk when she thought he wasn't looking.

Normally he would have been flattered if not a bit flustered that such a cute girl was giving him such attention but this one was strange.

It wasn't just her beautiful silver eyes that stood out or the way she had seemingly appeared behind him from the across the room in less than a second the moment he took his eye off the menu.

No, he could sense something very evil coming from this girl. It was a strange gift he had ever since he could remember. He could sense people of extreme good or bad vibes all around him.

This girl was rotten to the core. Combine this with the mix of sulfur that seemed to linger in the air around her made him lose his appetite all together.

"I will have just the ham and cheese sandwich, please." He said politely while closing the menu and handing it to her.

The girl smiled and took the menu from him. Leaning in ever so slightly as she did so.

He got a better look at the small name tag just below her right shoulder and her name appeared to be Ruby.

"Your order shouldn't take long." The girl known as Ruby said sweetly before walking off into the kitchen.

* * *

Walking quickly into the kitchen and giving her special customers order to the chef Ruby made her way to the back room where she kept her personal belongings.

She unzipped her purse carefully before pulling out a small container filled with a dark red substance and a wooden bowl.

Carefully making her way into the bathroom and locking the door behind her she sat the bowl into the sink and opened up the container.

She blinked and her beautiful silver eyes were replaced with cold black eyes with no pupils.

Pouring the dark red substance into a bowl while chanting in Latin the air became much colder.

"My lord the boy is here. How shall I proceed?"

Other than dark red bubbles boiling in the bowl there was silence, but Ruby could hear what her master was saying just fine.

"I understand master. I will keep the boy in my sights until reinforcements arrive and notify you if any angels try to take him first."

The bubbles continued to boil at a faster pace.

"Yes, I know what is at stake. I won't allow the boy to be taken. No doubt the angels are aware and are mobilizing."

The dark liquid seemed to calm and the bubbles started to dissolve.

"Yes, until next time my lord."

Without another word, she washed the substance down the sink before cleaning and drying out her bowl and container.

She opened the door to the bathroom before hurrying to take the now finished order to her favorite customer.

* * *

Jaune was surprised by how quickly his food came out.

He watched as Ruby carefully placed the plate in front of him.

"Can I get you anything else?"

He shook his head. "No thank you."

Taking a bit and silently enjoying how great the food was despite his original expectations. Cheap and good. Now he could see why this place was so busy all the time and was glad he came out and tried it.

Another thing that passed his expectations was the fact that Ruby had not left.

"So, what's a handsome guy like you doing all alone?"

Now she was just being too nice. He wondered if this was just a ploy to get a better tip out of him and he looked like easy prey.

He was far from handsome or at least that's what the girls he tried asking out had said.

They didn't all have to be so mean about rejecting him though.

"I was going to meet a friend here, but she canceled last minute." A lie to be sure, but hopefully it would put the subject to rest.

He wasn't sure if the girl could see right through him or not, but she smiled and pulled out a piece of paper before quickly writing something on it.

"Here. Call me if you are ever up for some fun."

He had no intention of doing so. This girl was definitely one of the cutest girls he had seen and that was saying something, but he could tell she was pure trouble.

The vibes coming off of her were the worst he had ever felt. It made him want to go home and shower for a really long time. He felt so dirty and impure around her.

"Sorry, but I have a girlfriend." Another lie, but he wasn't going to not give her a reason for refusing.

She frowned slightly.

"I apologize then." She said politely before crumpling up the paper and putting it in her pocket.

He shook his head.

"No, that's all right. I am flattered by the offer and it's not like you knew."

She nodded with a soft smile before leaving the bill and walking away without another word.

* * *

Ruby knew Jaune was lying and did know he was single, but she had to play along.

It would have made her job of keeping an eye on him a lot easier and more fun if she could get him into her pants.

She wasn't used to being turned down ether so the fact that he did while he was single puzzled her.

Either way it didn't matter. Sure, her job would be a bit harder but she would make do as she always did on her missions.

She hadn't failed before and she wasn't going to start. Not when the fate of the kingdom of Hell rested on this.

Once enough demons where in the area she and the others would abduct him and bring him to an isolated location and let her master explain the situation to the boy.

She couldn't do it by herself because it would draw too much attention and the angels might notice.

Once she had back up, she could safely kidnap him if need be and have the numbers to fight off any angels who might interfere. Or at least stall long enough to buy her time.

Being a descendent of one of the seven princes of Hell and the leader of her own special unit her power was far superior to the average demon or angel but she wasn't going to risk messing this up over her arrogance.

It would get her executed for sure.

* * *

Jaune had paid, left a tip, and made his way out of the restaurant.

He was eager to get home and shower. He still felt so weird after talking to that girl and it was only now starting to get better even if just a little bit.

It didn't take long for him to make his way to the train he needed to take to get the part of the town he lived in.

Cutting through a few shady alleys had reduced the travel to just a few blocks to get to the train station.

The kingdom of Atlantis was the only remaining power in the world where humanity could live peacefully since the fall of the four original kingdoms over a hundred years ago.

Thanks to a combined effort by the army and huntsmen however, they were starting to push back the tides of darkness that had consumed the world.

To say that the city itself was massive was an understatement. Even by train it would take him almost two hours to get home. And he was one of the lucky ones.

However, over the past few years' things were looking up and a few other expansions were planned in the coming months considering how overcrowded the city was becoming.

Making his way through the crowded station he swiped his ticket at the terminal and hopped on the train.

Normally the crowd was even worse, but he had managed to beat the five a clock rush hour.

It didn't take long for him to find his seat and the train to take off.

Relaxing a bit, he stared out the window and enjoyed the beautiful view of the kingdom as the train sped past.

Despite all the buildings he still got a good view of the orange sky as the sun started to set. It was a calming atmosphere.

With a soft sigh, he leaned back into the rather comfortable chair, allowing sleep to soon overtake him.

* * *

Jaune awoke from his nap when the passenger next to him, gently bumped his shoulder.

Strange how the seat had been empty when he had fallen asleep, but he didn't think too deeply into it. He just supposed he had been more tired than he previously thought.

He was also thankful this stranger had woken him up since he might have missed his stop otherwise.

Checking his scroll, he noticed it had been about an hour and a half since he had gotten on the train.

Now the fact that someone had now taken the seat next to him made more sense.

Normally the train had made two other stops before he got off on his stop.

In an attempt to not fall asleep again, he reopened his scroll and decided to check his inbox to see he had gotten any messages.

To his mild surprise, he did have one new message from Yang. Yang had been his best since they both started college together a few years back.

She was everything he wasn't.

She was strong and outgoing while he was rather weak and introverted.

He was about average while she was gorgeous.

She was street smart while he was book smart.

About the only thing, they had in common was their blonde hair, but even then she put him to shame with her long golden locks compared to his shagginess.

Still, that didn't seem to bother her and she liked him for who he was, so he didn't have a problem with it either.

The only current problem however was they were about to go to different schools soon. He was staying at his ordinary college while Yang was transferring to Beacon next Fall.

Beacon was one of Atlantis's four combat schools. Each named after the ones from the four original kingdoms.

It wasn't surprising with how strong she was that she was planning to become a huntress. He was happy for her, but still kind of sad he wouldn't be able to see her as much with missions and such.

He was also worried for her safety since fighting the creatures of Grimm was no easy matter. Still, it was necessary and was what allowed ordinary people like him to live in peace and prosperity.

Opening the text message, he read it quickly. It seemed Yang's transfer was official.

He sent a quickly reply congratulating her before the train came to a halt.

' _That was quick'_

The passenger next to him got up and he did the same. His fellow traveler was a girl about his age and wasn't someone he had seen before on the train despite the many times he had road on it.

It shouldn't come as too much of a surprise given how populated the only kingdom on the planet was.

Still, this girl was pretty cute. Her long white hair was something that's stood out with a short scar running down her left eyes. No doubt gotten from combat.

Chances are this girl was a huntress and went to one of the four combat schools.

Much to his surprise as he got off the train this girl actually grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the side.

"Hey. What's going on?" He asked confused.

"You're being followed." Came the girls mysterious reply.

She motioned for him to look behind him and he did.

' _What!?'_

It was that girl from the restaurant. He wasn't sure why he hadn't noticed her on the train, but there she was not far away.

There had to be a better explanation, though right? Why would she be following him?

He turned back to his mysterious informant. He couldn't sense anything bad from her and in fact sensed incredibly strong good vibes from her.

Why didn't he sense that on the train?

Perhaps the other girl's negative vibes canceled it out?

It didn't matter now.

"How do you know? I doubt she has a reason to stalk a guy like me." He reasoned.

Her light blue eyes seemed to glow slightly as they bore into him.

"You are more special than you think Jaune."

Before he could ask what, she meant or how she knew his name she grabbed his hand and quickly led him through the station.

"Where are, we going?" He asked feeling a ting of fear rise within him.

A complete stranger was leading him away from another stranger. It was an odd situation to say the least.

"Somewhere safe. I have friends who can help us and will explain everything to you, but right now I need you to trust me before we get there."

This was just too weird.

He tried to pull away and yank his himself free from her, but her grip was far stronger than he thought.

Thankfully the girl stopped and turned to face him.

"Look I know this is a lot to take in but you don't even know the half of it. However, I'm on your side. I'm here to protect you so please come with me to somewhere safe."

If the good massive good vibes were anything to go by he supposed, he should trust her but it still just seemed weird. He still had a bad feeling about going with her since he didn't even know where she was taking him.

"Don't listen to her Jaune! She is the one trying to kidnap you, but I was sent here to protect you."

To his surprise, he saw Ruby standing less the a few feet away from them now. She had caught up surprisingly quick. He noticed a strange looking silver blade in Ruby's hand.

"Ignore her Jaune. Demon's always spout lies."

Demons!?

Now things had really gone off the deep end. These two girls were insane.

This girl also now had a silver blade in her hand.

Were these two going to fight and stab one another?

"Come on Jaune at least you know my name. What about this girl who you know nothing about? Trust me when I say she do nothing but hurt you if you go with her."

The girl in white grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back behind her in a protective manner.

"Look my name is Weiss and right now just stay back. I will handle her."

Handle her? Was she going to try and kill her!?

"Stop! Both of you just put the blades away. I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me." He tried to reason with them.

"Aw you are just the sweetest." Ruby stated with a smug grin.

"Sorry Jaune but she is the enemy. She won't stop trying to hurt us until she is dead." Weiss explained.

"That's not true. If Jaune comes with me and you leave us alone then we can make his dream come true." Ruby countered.

"Who knew demons could control their blood lust?" Weiss taunted.

"Oh, shut up. You angels are no better than us despite your self-righteous prattle." Ruby countered once more.

"Don't let her get you Jaune." Weiss turned to face him, but noticed he was gone.

Angel and demon had both failed to notice Jaune had fled the area.

* * *

Nearly out of breath Jaune sat in a bathroom stall still inside the station.

He was the bathrooms only occupant so he would get some privacy for the rather odd call he was about to make to his friend.

Besides he was in the male restroom.

There was no way those girls would be able to look for him in here. Even if they were an angel and demon they were still female as far as he was concerned.

He opened up his scroll and quickly dialed Yang's number.

After two rings, she picked up.

"Yang I need your help! Two crazy chicks are trying to kidnap me. One thinks she is an angel and the other a demon. It's weird, I know."

There was a brief pause of silence before laughter burst on the other line.

"No Yang I am not drunk! Please come help me. I'm in the east section train station inside the men's room. Text me when you're here because I'm hanging up now."

He did so because he heard footsteps as someone entered and felt it would be odd if he was heard.

* * *

Ruby could not believe that she allowed him to sneak away like that!

She was way too focused on that stupid angel.

Thankfully, her pack had arrived at the train station just as the angel took off. Probably because she knew how badly outnumbered, she was.

There were twenty of them all together. All low-level demons.

If any were killed it was easy to get replacements.

Hell, was teaming with lost souls in this day and age. They were all just cannon fodder anyway.

They gathered around her.

"Listen up! Split up and find the boy at all costs. Don't waste time if you see an angel. He must be found before they get him. If you find him report back to me right away. If we fail all of our heads are going to get mounted on the wall."

That seemed to motivate them and they hastily split up into small groups and began their search through the station.

* * *

Weiss was perched on the second floor having little luck finding her target.

Ten others soon joined her.

"Mam, we came as soon as we received word he was here. Orders?"

So, her flock had finally arrived.

They were good soldiers. Strong, disciplined and most of all compassionate. To many of her brothers and sisters seemed to have forgotten their original watch over and protect mankind. To show love and guide them through the will of their father.

Now Heaven has been just such a mess even with Michael doing his best. Raphael wasn't making things any easier and Gabriel had left the nest a long time ago.

She turned to address her friends.

"Alright everyone! We all know what's at stake here so fan out and find him! I know more and more demons are swarming the place, but we can't waste time with them. If anyone sees him report it to the others and we will bring him in together. Let's move!"

Without another word the they split into small groups and fanned out through the station.

Weiss just hoped they were not too late.

 **AN: Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well, it has been forever since I last updated something it feels like. Mainly due to school, work and a bad case of writer's block, but hopefully I am out of the rut and updates for my stories will come more quickly.**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Also, a very special thanks to DragonManMax for being my beta** **reader.**

 **Chapter 2: Two hunters and a huntress**

 _God stood triumphant. Most of the Gods and Goddess of old were now dead and the rest now in hiding. No one would dare interfere with his plan for creation now. Or so he thought._

 _After several small experiments at creating something other than angels God was starting to see he would never be able to go through with his grand plan with his sister in the way._

 _Every time he would make something it wasn't long before his sister would ruin and destroy it with darkness._

 _He knew he couldn't kill his sister as it would have horrific consequences for not just him but everything else he created. So, he came up with a plan to seal her away and he would trust this mission to his favorite and most trusted lieutenant. Lucifer._

 _God created a magic marker to seal his sister away and planted it on Lucifer. Afterwards God and his four archangels confronted the darkness one last time before a brief fight ensued. However, the combined might of God and the four archangels was too much and the darkness was sealed away into a magical mark on Lucifer._

 _God did this with a heavy heart but knew this was the only way to be able to create other life. He had faith his son Lucifer was strong enough to bear the burden of the mark._

 _With his destructive sister, out of the way God got right to work in creating._

 _He created Heaven and its infinite beauty where he and his angels would stay._

 _He then turned a dark, bleak universe into one filled with stars, planets and moons. He created endless galaxies._

 _One might wonder why he created so much? Well after a near eternity with not being able to create to his heart's desire due to other Gods or his sister he wanted to get it all out of his system so he went wild with it._

 _It was an amazing spectacle to behold. We had never seen our father so happy before. I personally miss those times. For it was all not to last. Soon the seeds of rebellion would take heart in some of our brothers and sisters and they would flock to Lucifer's banner._

 _It all started with one single planet in particular._

-Qrow Branwen, scribe of God on the origins of the universe, part two.

* * *

Yang quickly made her way through the train station as she hoped she was not too late. Originally Jaune's call for help had been laughable, but when it came down to it the safety of her blonde buddy was no laughing matter.

As she approached, she started to hear screaming and people seemed to be rushing from the direction she was heading in a panic. Confused, she stopped a man about her age as he attempted to rush by.

"Hey, what's going on? Did something bad happen?"

The man nodded frantically.

"Ya! They're some crazy people stabbing each other with some freaky looking blades! Some sort of gang fights or something, but ether way we are out of here until security gets here."

She nodded. "Okay, thanks for the warning."

The man rushed passed her all too eager to get to safety.

Gang violence? Atlantis was a humongous city so it had no shortage of gangs she was sure but nothing ever happened at a public train station like that.

None of this seemed to make sense and now it seemed Jaune might be in some real danger if he was caught up in it.

She rushed into the direction of the panic and did her best to dodge the stream of fleeing civilians.

* * *

Jaune sat exposed on the toilet as the bathroom stall was torn off.

Standing in front of him, two people who looked rather shady in his opinion stood smugly as if they had accomplished some large achievement.

One a female with short blond hair and the other being a man with spiky green hair.

He now supposed his assumption of being safe in the men's bathroom was wrong given the fact a girl stood right in front of him.

He watched in horror as their eyes turned that dark pure black color just like Ruby's did.

"What do you guys even want from me!? Also, why is a girl standing in the men's room?"

The girl laughed at this.

"Like we care about the rules of the human world."

The man however seemed to be in a rush and had no time to waste on small talk.

"Your coming with us little man. I may not be allowed to kill you, but we can still use force if necessary."

Jaune felt a tinge of fear rise in him once more. In an attempt to buy time for help to arrive, he made one last desperate argument.

"Can I at least finish going to the bathroom first?"

The two scary looking people glanced at one another before the female laughed once more.

"How stupid do you think we are? You aren't even going in the first place since your pants are still on."

Jaune looked down and to his horror he found she was right. His pants were still on.

Fuck!

* * *

Weiss smirked as her blade lunged into the heart of her assailant. He cried out in pain as orange light emitted from his eyes and mouth during his final moments before his vessel fell to the floor never to rise again.

She could feel the adrenaline going through her. There was no drug like combat and the feeling of taking the life of your enemy.

It wasn't surprising that the demons had attacked her. She should have figured as much since their arrogance and blood lust never seemed to fade. Demons were such simple creatures.

Still the amount of demons here in the station was concerned. There were far more than she anticipated and she could sense more on the way with each passing second.

' _Hell must really be desperate.'_

As if one cue, she got a message from one of the soldiers under her command telling her the boy had been captured by a pair of demons and that he was going to intercept them.

If it was only two then she knew Ezikel wouldn't have trouble with them.

She leaped off the edge of the second floor and made a smooth landing onto the first.

Maneuvering her way through the panicked crowed she ran through the main hall back the entrance of the east section. She wanted to meet with him and secure the boy as soon as possible. Being in such a public place like this was limiting and she preferred not have innocents getting caught up in such things.

The only concern she had was what that demon girl was up to. She hadn't seen her since their stand off and she seemed different from the low-level garbage she had fought before. She didn't seem as strong as a knight or prince, but she seemed to be high ranking. Either way it didn't matter too much if push came to shove she could handle that girl if needed.

* * *

Ruby's mood has just flipped when she heard that the boy had been captured. However, it wasn't by her or her forces. This caused her to frown sharply. She didn't like others intruding on her operation and the thought of someone else stealing the credit of capturing him made her seethe.

In fact, now that she thought about it there were many demons here, but many of her original forces had been killed. It seemed they were stupid enough to not follow her orders and avoid the angels.

' _Idiots'_

A dark idea came to her. One that would not only make her look like a hero to the boy, but also ensure she was the one who brought him in. She would kill anyone who tried to steal what was hers. No one would miss a couple of grunts anyway.

She put her excellent speed to use and quickly made her way through the hall. It hadn't taken long for her to find the cannon fodder that had captured the boy. She could almost taste his fear and it was delicious.

With a simple snap of her fingers the two lower level demons exploded into a dark mist before fading away. She took note of the boys startled expression as he turned around to face her. She gave him an innocent smile as she neared him.

"It makes it harder for me to protect you when you go running off like that. A lot of unsavory and untrustworthy people are after you my good sir. It would be rather unfortunate if they got their hands on you."

She attempted to hide her amusement as he glared at her.

"Did you do that!? Did you kill them?"

She managed to hold back laughter at his silly question and shrugged her shoulders. It was rather cute how humans tended to all ask the same questions every time.

"Who knows? I mean spontaneous combustion is common in these parts, isn't it? You never know when someone might just go boom!" She snapped her fingers and this time nothing happened.

"You demons love to eat your own don't you." A voice stated from behind her.

A smile crept to her lips as she turned around. It had been far too long since she had killed a middling angel and she was itching for a real fight now. She noticed this angel was different then the white haired one from before. He seemed older and had brown hair instead of white.

"Oh, you saw that? I was just saving the boy that's all so don't make it sound like I'm the bad girl."

With a quick flick of her wrist the angel was sent flying against the wall by some invisible force.

The angel struggled to break free of this invisible grasp but failed to do so.

"What is this!? Normally I can break right out but why can't I with you?"

She laughed at his confusion. "You must be so used to fighting small fry's that you can't really handle a real demon like me. How sad and here I was hoping for a decent fight, but in the end, you're nothing."

The angel watched in terror as she pulled out her silver blade and lunged it into his heart. He let out a loud scream as a purple light engulfed him before his vessel slumped over dead and empty. The angel was no more.

She turned back to her blonde companion with a triumphant smirk.

"Now you're coming with me. We have places to go and you have people to meet."

* * *

Yang had finally made it through the crowd and was now by the boy bathroom. However, as she made neared the restroom, she could hear people talking. Girls talking to be precise. The fact that she herself was here seemed odd already, but girls actually inside the men's restroom? That seemed a little suspicious.

She rushed into the bathroom, hoping to find her friend chatting with the voices she heard outside, but didn't seem to be the case.

She saw the bathroom was completely normal with the exception of the one of the stall doors being removed from its hinges. Also, the fact that two girls were chatting among themselves also seemed odd. The girls themselves looked to be twins, one having longer hair, while the other had short. They shared the same hair color and one dressed in red while the other was in white.

"Like this totally isn't good Melanie. We were too late and he isn't here anymore."

The girl known as Melanie nodded."

"I know Miltia. Who knows which faction has him now. We should like hurry up and find him before it's too late."

Yang decided to butt into their conversation since she had the strange feeling the three of them were looking for the same person.

"Hey, are you two looking for a blonde haired guy name Jaune too? If so, can you help me find him? I think he might be in danger by the sound of things."

The twins turned around and clearly surprised to see another girl standing before them. They looked at one another for a second, but Milita pulled out a small glass container and opened it. She then splashed the water onto Yang.

Feeling the cold-water drip down her did little to cool her now burning rage.

"Hey! What the hell was that for!? I ought to clock you two bimbos into next week."

The twins once again looked at each other before apologizing.

"Like sorry. We thought you might be a demon so we splashed holy water onto you. I mean seeing a girl like you in the boy's room looking for the same guy we are is pretty suspicious after all."

Yang grabbed a paper towel and attempted to dry herself off.

"You thought I was a demon? Are you two crazy or something?"

The twins sighed.

"Look, we can explain all that later, but right now your friend is in huge danger and we need to find him." Melanie explained.

Yang wasn't too keen on working with these strange girls, but if they could help her find Jaune, then she supposed she didn't have much of a choice.

"Okay, where should we start?"


End file.
